


Collection of Coffee Cups

by hotaroutachibana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Fluff and Angst, Granblue Fantasy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaroutachibana/pseuds/hotaroutachibana
Summary: “To love, and to be loved….The mere notion transcends anything we primarchs are capable of."A collection of short stories explores the relationship between Lucifer and Sandalphon in the "What Makes the Sky Blue" trilogy. Either remembering the good old days, opening up past wounds, or taking second chances, this collection creates stories that offer 'what-ifs' to the trilogy's behind the scenes. From the fallen angels' rebellion to Sandalphon's punishment, these stories follow Lucifer's desire and Sandalphon's inner turmoil.





	1. Prologue - The Unfortunate Birth of an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some of the events happened in the short stories diverged from the canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every birth of any being is celebrated except for this archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is shorter for a reason. The following short stories will be longer.

Under the distressing white light, the young man opened his eyes. He laid down in a metallic table naked and a piece of white cloth had covered his lower half. With his mind still buzzing from something he did not know, he could hear tidbits of noises around him. _Click. Click. Click._ That sound overwhelmed his sense of hearing; but soon, the noises gradually becoming louder.

 

“Look at this.”

 

“He did a good job on this.”

 

“As expected of Lucilius’ favorite.”

 

Murmurs of words had entered his hearing. He tried to search for the source of those voices, but he could not tell. It sounded far yet near to him. He was bewildered. He tried to grasp the situation he was in but the results were the same. His sight was also compromised. He tried to speak but he could not. It seemed like all his senses were fine except for his sight and his voice. Panic struck him. Losing his sense of sight warned him that something terrible is coming. Since he could no longer use it, he tried to move his hands and foot. His limbs stayed still.

 

While he was distressing his situation, loud noise had barged in. Soon after, footsteps approached him.

 

“Shall we start?”

  

A man voice, deep yet menacing, commanded. Then, the sounds of clicking had started again, but at a rapid pace.

  

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._ _

  

He did not want to hear these sounds. It was unpleasant and nauseous. In every fiber of his being, he heard it everywhere. As if, they had surrounded him. With all his might, he stressed his eyes to become clear and his limbs to move. The clicking sounds soon started to become unbearable. He tried and tried to take control of his body but every time, he failed.

  

_Please move_ , he pleaded to himself.

 

For a brief moment, the sounds stopped. Anxiety gushed over him as he wondered what would happen next. The sounds were replaced by something metallic piercing his skin.

  

He screamed.

 

He couldn’t tell if it was needles that pricked his skin. The only thing he was sure of was that the pain was immense that he struggled to keep his consciousness up. The pain was not only in one place but all over his body. He did not know what they are doing with “those needles”. But he knew he did not want to feel this pain.

  

“Hmm? Are you crying?”

 

The same man’s voice spoke. He could not hear the man for he solely focused on the pain he was feeling.

  

Please stop! Please! I do not want this! Please, he pleaded.

 

But his pleas were heard by no one.

 

Gradually, he started to lose consciousness. The pain was too much for his body. He grew numb. The “needles” had continued to invade. It would not stop even if he cried and pleaded. With a little amount of energy left in him, he tried to keep himself conscious.

  

_Someone, please save me. Someone…_


	2. The Garden for Two [First Cup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story before the events of 'What Makes the Sky Blue' Trilogy
> 
>  
> 
> Lucifer did something unexpected for a Supreme Primarch. But if it was for Sandalphon, Lucifer will gladly make it for him again.

Beneath the blazing sun, the six-winged primarch observed the archangels gathered in the pastures. When they had noticed his presence, they abandoned their tasks to greet him. He greeted them back, and he apologized for disturbing them. The archangels reassured him that he was no disturbance since his presence is more than welcome. The primarch continued to watch over them. While this task was unnecessary for him, due to his status, he still enjoyed doing it. Because he spent most of his days alone, an activity like this was good once in a while.

 

A pair of archangels caught his attention. Under a big tree, they were eating something he could not recognize. Curious of what it was, the primarch approached them. The pair, a brown-haired and a silver-haired, had caught sight of him, and they respectfully got up to greet him.

 

“Lucifer-sama, is there something you need from us?” asked the brown-haired.

 

“Forgive my insolence, but may I know what you are eating?”

 

“Oh this, my Lord?”

 

The silver-haired handed the basket of what they are eating to the other. The brown-haired showed it to him. The basket is filled with colorful rounded things.  Some of it was shaped into animals’ faces - a pink rabbit, an orange dog, a violet cat, and so on. His curiosity turned into excitement. Unfortunately, it wasn't shown on his face. Regardless of what emotions he felt, his face remained stoic. Thus, it's difficult for the archangels to read him, except for a few.

 

The silver-haired smiled.

 

“Lucifer-sama, aren't they pretty?” she asked.

 

“Az!” the brown-haired panickingly shouted.

 

“Ah sorry, Is!”

 

 _Az? Is?_ Lucifer thought. When the pair bickered, Lucifer was confused. He could not tell why they were arguing since he found no ill from the silver-haired Az’s question.

 

“Pardon for the interruption. But I do find them pretty.” Lucifer said.

 

“Lucifer-sama find them pretty! I told you so.” Az’s face lightened up and nudged Is.

 

“I’m glad that Lucifer-sama finds them pretty, but it's not the time for that. ”

 

“But you’re the one who started to scold me in front of the Supreme Primarch!” Az argued back.

 

“Yeah, but still.”

 

The pair continued to argue. Lucifer stood still and watched them. Strangely enough, he neither found it unpleasant nor unusual for archangels to act like that. He always believed that archangels have no capacity of emotions, but the scene in front of him said otherwise.

 

The archangels of instruction always came with pairs. Maybe because of their bond together that they could argue with one another, like how humans formed relationships and have arguments. The ‘emotions’ he was seeing from them is similar to the emotions he observed from humans. Are the archangels actually closed to human beings than he thought? Even if the answer is yes, he knew he was a different case.

 

Lucifer chuckled, which made the pair stopped.

 

“My apologies if I offended you both. I do find those things pretty, and I do not mind if you drop the formalities. I may be the Supreme Primarch, but likewise, I’m also an archangel.”

 

The pair apologized to him from their rudeness. Likewise, Lucifer apologized for interrupting them, and again, the pair apologized. When everything is settled, he returned the conversation back to those ‘colorful rounded things’ they are eating. Lucifer asked what it was called. Az informed him that it was called rice cakes, a snack from the humans. Az had stumbled upon it when humans offered for her to taste when they are eating. Ever since then, she has fallen in love with it, and eventually, she asked them to teach her to make it.

 

“Rice cakes are made from glutinous rice. You can add something for added flavor in it like chocolate or caramel, but some people eat it as it is. The best part about it is that you can shape them whatever you want, Lucifer-sama! From cute animals to beautiful flowers, even your favorite person too!” Az cheerfully informed him.

 

“Your favorite person, I see,” Lucifer whispered.

 

“Sometimes I shaped it to Is’ face since she likes it a lot!”

 

“Az!” Is embarrassingly cried out.

 

“Thank you, Az,” Lucifer said.

 

With enormous glee, Az jumped up and down. At a rapid pace, she bragged to Iz that Lucifer had called her by her nickname. Is tried to calm her down, but the joy she was feeling was too immense for her not to be happy. Lovingly, Lucifer watched the pair. For some reason, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

 

“I’m terribly sorry for our rudeness, Lucifer-sama. Ah - Az, calm down!”

 

“Lucifer-sama called me by my nickname! How can I not celebrate it?”

 

“There’s no need to apologize. I’m also at fault since I did not ask for your names.” Lucifer intervened.

 

“Ah, Lucifer-sama. We’re also at fault. As you can see, the gleeful one is Azrael. I’m Israfel.”

 

When Az finally calm down, she asked him if he wanted to taste one. He happily accepted her offer. He chose the pink rabbit. When he first took a bite, he tasted something sweet. The rice cake was sticky yet bouncy, and he was quite fond of it. While he was tasting it, the pair nervously watched him eat.

 

“I tasted something sweet,” he said

 

“Lucifer-sama got the chocolate one! Isn’t it good?” said Azrael.

 

“Yes, it is definitely good.” smiled Lucifer.

 

He finished eating the rice cake and thanked them again from allowing him to taste it. The trio was in a good mood, and so, Lucifer used the opportunity to ask them if they can teach him on how to make it. The cheerful Azrael immediately accepted his request; leaving Israfel with no choice but to go along with her. Lucifer offered his gratitude to them, and Azrael jokingly said that Lucifer was a ‘thanking machine’. In a panic, Israfel reprimanded Azrael for her rudeness and apologized several times to him. Lucifer told Israfel that he did not mind since Azrael’s casual treatment of him was a breath of fresh air. Being surrounded by people who have high expectations, and the huge responsibility he always carried due to his status as Supreme Primarch, formalities was a necessity. But being around with people who treat him as one of them like Azrael did, make him happy, and the image of that person turned in his mind which multiplied his happiness tenfold.

 

Azrael apologized to him. As a response, he patted her on the head. Azrael was joyous, and Israfel smiled.

 

“Lucifer-sama, are you going to make it for yourself? Those rice cakes, I mean.”

 

“Yes, but it is also for someone.”

  


\-----

 

“Sandalphon.”

 

A familiar voice had called him, thus, Sandalphon stirred. When he woke up, a pair of blue eyes welcomed him. Struggling, he slowly sat up and felt the grass on his palms. It seemed like he had slept at the garden pasture unintentionally, and had a “nightmare” while waiting for Lucifer.

 

“Are you alright?” asked Lucifer.

 

Sandalphon wiped the sweat formed on his forehead. His head was still buzzing, and he felt sick. The nightmare lingered on him, thus, he was having a hard time to shift his focus to Lucifer. He tried to shake it off, but the horror he experienced was traumatic. Sandalphon bit his lip and hugged his legs close to him.

 

Worried and bewildered, Lucifer did not know what to do. It was the first time for him to see Sandalphon in this state. Lucifer wanted to inquire what happened to him. However, Lucifer held himself back, fearing he might make Sandalphon felt even worse. Sandalphon covered his face over his legs, which made it difficult for Lucifer to see his face. While Lucifer was thinking, Sandalphon suddenly wept. The Supreme Primarch, the archangel who everybody admired, was lost of words in front of his own archangel.

 

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer called out him gently as if he’s consoling a child.

 

All Lucifer could do was to watch him cry. Lucifer remembered from the books he read about humans that sadness is an emotion when people felt defeated or something had caused them pain. Sometimes under the influence of this sadness, humans have the tendency to weep - a physical expression of sadness. And tears are often symbolized one’s pain. If that is so, Sandalphon felt sad and was crying because something is causing him pain. Lucifer wanted to know the cause, but his thoughts were holding him back.

 

 _I don’t want to cause him unnecessary pain more than so_ , he thought.

 

Then suddenly, Lucifer remembered something.

 

Sandalphon felt something warm on his head. He turned to the source of that warmth and saw Lucifer caressing his hair. He saw Lucifer’s face that was soft and serene. The kindness he felt from Lucifer’s hand comforted him enough for him to forget the nightmare.

 

“Lucifer-sama?”

 

Lucifer continued to pat his hair, while the other looked at him. Lucifer had hope that he had made Sandalphon feel better since when he did this to Azrael, she was beaming with joy.

 

 _Am I doing it right?_ he thought to himself.

 

As if to answer his question, Sandalphon smiled. Lucifer felt relieved. When Lucifer stopped, Sandalphon wiped his tears away. Sandalphon apologized for his messy appearance.

 

“Apologies are unnecessary.”

 

“But still. It's quite shameful to show you this side of me,” Sandalphon meekly said.

 

“Crying is not shameful, Sandalphon.”

 

To reassure him, Lucifer patted his head again.

 

“If you’re not feeling well, we can have coffee some other time,” Lucifer suggested.

 

“No, no. It's only a nightmare so I’m fine already, Lucifer-sama.”

 

“A nightmare? Have you had any trouble sleeping lately? Sandalphon, if you’re not feeling good, please tell me.”

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

For Sandalphon, their coffee time was the only light in his life. Even though most of his days he had spent it in peace, his time in the research lab was not really that exciting experience. Sometimes he had to endure the unbearable pain from their experiments. They also injected some foreign substances that he did not know of, which made him anxious and worried. In inexpressive voice, Lucilius said that its “for his own benefit” but doubts never failed to grow on him. But there’s one thing for sure was that his doubts and anxiety were swept away, even if it's only for a moment, by Lucifer. He’s not sure why but he found Lucifer’s presence comforting and heartwarming, but he clearly knew that he never wanted to lose it. So, postponing their coffee together was not an option.

 

“If you insist.” Lucifer sighed.

 

He gave his hand to help Sandalphon got up. Sandalphon obliged. It only occurred to him that Lucifer was holding a basket. Lucifer saw the archangel’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. He was pleased.

 

Sandalphon went ahead at the veranda to prepare the coffee, while Lucifer arranged the things he had brought on the table. Sandalphon knew how to make Lucifer’s coffee after he watched Lucifer made it several times. When he was feeling confident enough that he had learned completely, he offered to make coffee for him. He felt happy when he offered since he has seen Lucifer’s surprise face. From memory, he made sure that the coffee was strong since Lucifer liked it that way. He poured three spoonsful of coffee grounds into each cloth on the two cups. He poured the hot water slowly and waited for the coffee grounds to soak completely. After he had finished, he removed the cloth and placed the two cups on the tray. He brought it on the table.

 

When Sandalphon placed their cups for both of them, he saw some rounded things he didn’t see before on the plate. He looked at Lucifer who was surprisingly smiling at him. Lucifer took a sip from his cup and was satisfied with the taste. He complimented Sandalphon who bashfully thanked him.

 

Sandalphon was about to ask Lucifer about it when Lucifer told him that he brought ‘rice cakes’ to accompany their coffee. Lucifer told him that he saw a pair of archangels eating it, and he politely asked them if he could taste one. Liking it, he requested them if he could teach him how to make it since he wanted for Sandalphon to taste it. Sandalphon got embarrassed, and he didn’t forget to express his gratitude to him. Lucifer offered Sandalphon to taste one to see if it's in Sandalphon’s liking, and he ate one.

 

“How is it?” asked Lucifer.

 

“It’s good. But there’s something gooey in it?”

 

“It’s called chocolate.”

 

“Don’t you mind if I take another one, Lucifer-sama?”

 

“You can have as much as you want.”

 

Sandalphon took another one. He liked the mixture of the flavors he was tasting. Aside from the taste, he found it rather cute how the rick cake was plump and sticky. When it was pressed, the pressured part would slowly rise up, which he thought was amusing. While he was eating, Lucifer was fondly watching him ate the rice cakes he made.

 

“Before I forgot, I also made another set of rice cakes," Lucifer said.

 

From the basket, Lucifer placed a small container on the table. When he opened the lid, Sandalphon saw a bunch of colorful shaped rice cakes - an orange lion, a pink rabbit, a green tortoise, a red bird, and so on. But there’s a particular rice cake that caught his sight. It was colored brown, and it was shaped into an animated face.

 

 _Wait, is that my face?_ Sandalphon thought.

 

Overwhelmed, Sandalphon looked carefully into it since he did not want to assume something he was wrong of. But after looking at it, the rice cake was definitely shaped to his face.

 

“It seems like something had caught your eye, Sandalphon.” Lucifer teased.

 

“Lucifer-sama!”

 

Lucifer chuckled, which made Sandalphon blushed.

 

“Is it the Sandalphon rice cake?”

 

 _Sandalphon rice cake?!_ He internally screamed.

 

“Lu- Lucifer-sama!”

 

Embarrassed, Sandalphon took a sip. Lucifer informed him that the flavor was still chocolate. He wasn’t sure if he would add a variant of flavors in the rice cake. Since he had tried it, he thought that it would be too much, and it might be unsuitable with the coffee. Thus, the pair of archangels who helped him suggested choosing one flavor he liked best. And he had picked chocolate. Lucifer hoped that Sandalphon liked it too. Based on Sandalphon’s reaction, he made a good decision.

 

While Lucifer was drinking his coffee, Sandalphon finally managed to win over his embarrassment and took the Sandalphon rice cake that Lucifer baked. In a closer look, his eyes were rounded and bigger. His cheeks were puffy. His hair was kind of messy but it literally screamed that it’s his hair. Lucifer had made him look cuter in the rice cake.

 

It was now Sandalphon’s turn to chuckle.

 

“I don’t think this is me, Lucifer-sama.”

 

“How so?”

 

“My cheeks aren’t that puffy.”

 

“I beg to differ, then.”

 

The archangels laughed.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” asked Lucifer

 

“It's such a waste if I eat it because it’s cute.”

 

“Are you praising yourself?”

 

“No, I’m not. Lucifer-sama, please stop teasing me.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Lucifer-sama!”

 

Sandalphon covered his face with his hand to hide his reddened face. He didn’t understand why Lucifer had teased him so much today when Lucifer usually didn’t. Regardless, Lucifer was clearly in good spirits, and Sandalphon didn’t mind if Lucifer teased him. But Sandalphon could only afford to little when it came to containing his embarrassment.

 

Sandalphon brought it down on the plate and picked another one to eat. He told Lucifer that he wanted to keep it for a while. Lucifer reminded him that it would spoil if he kept it for too long. Sandalphon nodded in response.

 

The archangels continued to talk. From their daily routines and interesting stuff they stumbled upon on their day, they shared every last detail to one another. In the outsider’s point of view, their conversation might be pointless but for them, it’s everything. Since Lucifer was mostly occupied from his duties, it’s rare for him to have time to visit Sandalphon. Sometimes, Sandalphon visited him but it was always cut short since he had things he needed to attend to. Lucifer felt bad for him, especially when Sandalphon always has to wait for him in the garden. Thus, to make it up to him somehow, Lucifer sometimes brought Sandalphon pastries for them to try while having coffee or amusing stories he had heard or learned worth sharing.

 

Worries aside, Lucifer was having a good time with Sandalphon. And for both of them, even though it's a short time they shared, it's all that matters right now.

  
  
  
  


\--------

 

“Lucifer, are you listening?”

 

The Astral researcher Lucilius stood beside Lucifer while they were watching a group of Astral researchers working on the new pair of wings. Lucilius observed that Lucifer’s attention was elsewhere. Thus, he called out to him to get his attention. Lucifer apologized.

 

Lucilius returned his attention to the experiment on the new wings. The wings were intended to govern the wind element. To check its effectiveness and durability, the researchers conducted several tests with the wind primals. It was showing great results. Thus, Lucilius was pleased to see that they could go to the next step after this. Lucilius was about to ask Lucifer’s opinion when he saw that Lucifer was still not focusing.

 

“Is there something bothering you, Lucifer? Your attention is all over the place.”

 

“My apologies, my friend. I-”

 

Lucilius cut him off.

 

“Is this about that brat? I’m aware it’s rude for me to interrupt you from your coffee, but I will make sure that there will not be the next time.”

 

“No, my friend. I admit that it's about Sandalphon but it’s not because of the coffee.”

 

“Then what is it? This is the first time you are distracted.”

 

“Sandalphon’s condition is unwell. He told me that he was frequently having nightmares.”

 

 _Nightmares?_ Lucilius thought.

 

And this time, Lucilius wanted to roll his eyes badly. To quell Lucifer’s worries, Lucilius reassured him that he would check upon Sandalphon later.

 

Lucilius abruptly called off the experiment since the researchers were starting to create crucial mistakes that might cause damage to the wings. Annoyed, Lucilius went out from the research lab while Lucifer followed him behind. Lucifer offered his apologies again to Lucilius. Lucilius dismissed and adviced Lucifer to get some rest. He also informed Lucifer that he might call him again for his opinion on a later date. In response, Lucifer promised Lucilius that this behavior of him would not be repeated.

 

Lucifer excused himself, and Lucilius was left alone at the empty halls. Lucilius’ adjutant, Belial appeared beside him, holding several documents and books on his hand.

 

“Ehhhhh. Lucifer-chan is not paying attention. A first.” Belial remarked. “Faa-san, do you want me to do something about it?”

 

“No need for that.”

 

“Roger~”

 

Exhausted, Lucilius went back to his room, while Belial placed the stuff he was carrying on top of Lucilius’ desk before he left Lucilius alone.

 

Under the pale moonlight, his footsteps echoed the empty halls. Belial was singing joyously and enjoying the night scenery. While the night was calm. Belial could not contain his excitement since he clearly knew that the peace they were enjoying would not be for too long.

 

“Enjoy while it last.”

 

His words were unheard, but the weight of it lingered throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. I know there's some divergence in the characters' personality, but this is my take on it before the trilogy. In my perspective, Lucifer is not this emotionless guy. He is just unaware of what he is doing or feeling. Due to this, he failed to see that the things he always yearned for are right in front of his eyes. Then again, this is my take on the characters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. 
> 
> Till the next one!


End file.
